


Underneath the Underneath

by KuriQuinn



Series: The Legacy of Fire [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Kakashi is a little slow, Male-Female Friendship, Naruto Part I, Siblings, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriQuinn/pseuds/KuriQuinn
Summary: As observant as he is, it takes Kakashi years before he realises he's in an actual, adult relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This story utilizes characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelizations, comics or short stories is intended by the author in any way, shape or form. This fan oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All fiction, plot and Original Characters with the exception of those introduced in the books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn and using them without permission is considered rude, in bad-taste and will reflect seriously on your credibility as a writer. You will be forced to juggle geese until you drop dead should you be found plagiarizing.
> 
> **Warning** : Spoilers for pretty much everything up to Chapter 699.
> 
> **Canon-Compliance:**  As close to canon as fanfiction can possibly be. With a few personal additions :P Takes place during Part I, Part II and the Blank Period.
> 
> **Fanon-Compliance:**  Takes place several years before An Inch of Gold and Unplanned.
> 
> **AN:**  OC alert! There is an OC in this story! Ohmygosh! Okay, so I have had a lot of interest in my OC, Manako, over the past little while, and I got a few requests here, on AO3 and on tumblr to start showing her relationship with Kakashi a little more. I had been meaning to wait until once I finished with all my SasuSaku headcanon stuff, but then I thought, why not write it now? Kakashi and Manako's relationship happens entirely off-screen so as not to interfere or impose on the canon, so I can write a few pieces every now and then for those of you who are curious. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Author’s Note2:** In case anyone was not aware of this (and I’ve mentioned it several times), Kakashi and Manako are about 9-10 years apart in age. They meet several years before the Naruto series begins and slowly build a friendship. Despite the fact that this is a universe with different age appropriate behaviours and expectations than our own (for crying out loud, they have twelve year old kids fight to the death and massacre their families), and that for the vast majority of human history age differences and relationships at younger ages have always exists, with or without consent, I have gone out of my way to ensure that nothing physical or intimate happens between the two until Manako is 18 years old (legal voting age in Japan, in many place in Japan, legal age of consent as per Tokyo’s Youth Protection Law). There has been an ongoing trend across many fandoms lately to demonize any relationship with a large age-gap or where one partner is a teenager on the cusp of being legal. Interestingly enough, these same people have no problem with a 17-year-old girl being stalked by a 100-year-old vampire just because he  _looks_  like a 17-year-old boy. Go figure.
> 
> **In laymen’s terms, if you’re one of those holier-than-thou, morality-police, purity-wank douchenozzles that think authors should censor their work to protect your delicate sensibilities from being exposed to stuff that happens in real life…kindly step out of my section of the sandbox and go play elsewhere.**
> 
> **This is the politest I get about it.**

* * *

 

“Ah! Kakashi, my venerable rival!” Maito Gai declares with his usual pomp, pointing one finger straight in front of him, while his other hand remains hidden behind his back. “Today is the day when we settle our longstanding, noble contest!”

Kakashi raises his single visible eyebrow at the digit two inches from his nose. “Is that so?”

“Yes! You see, as I was enjoying my balanced and revitalising morning repast, I heard a foreigner mention a competition from their land! The honourable and youthful pursuit of  _juggling geese!”_

From behind his back, Gai produces a tiny gosling that blinks up at Kakashi and honks in puzzlement.

Kakashi returns that blink. Behind him, he hears Kurenai and Asuma stifle chuckles.

“That’s a goose,” he says eventually.

“Well-spotted, you keen-eyed animal, you!”

Kakashi counts to three in his head, and then points out in as reasonable a voice as he can manage, “Isn’t juggling geese a little cruel?”

“Nonsense! Our Konoha poultry is the hardiest of the land!”

_That’s not what I_ _…_ _what even_ _…_ _?_

There are so many logical, well-thought out arguments against this, and yet Kakashi knows from experience none of them will suffice. And so, he pounces on Gai’s ridiculousness in the hopes he can dissuade him for once.

“If the purpose is to juggle geese, shouldn’t there be more than one?”

Gai’s elated expressions holds for several seconds longer, and then his shoulders slump and he glares into the distance.

“Damn you, Kakashi, with your cool logic!”

_Well, that was a narrowly avoided spot of—_

“Fear not! I will return with a gaggle of goslings for us to test our juggling acumen!”

And he speeds off, leaving Kakashi holding the goose.

“Well…” Asuma begins.

“That’s certainly an interesting way to begin the morning,” Kurenai adds.

Gai hurries back, snatches the confused bird, and disappears again. Kurenai shakes her head. “Is it just me or does he get more high-spirited every day?”

“It’s not just you,” Asuma assures her. “The man could tire out the gods…”

Kakashi sighs and glances at the sky; the sun isn’t even at its zenith yet.

This is not how his routine is supposed to go.

Not that he ever consciously planned to have something as mundane as a  _routine_. As a general rule, shinobi avoid having those, being that they are trained to expect the unexpected. However, over the years since he moved up the ranks in Konoha, a certain procedure has emerged nonetheless.

Every morning he rises before dawn and visits the cemetery, standing before the Memorial Stone to pay respect to his fallen comrades. Depending on his mood he may simply spare them a few words, or perhaps he’ll spend an hour or two in silent remembrance of Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei. Afterward, he heads to Hokage Tower to see if there’s anything Lord Third intends him to do.

It’s been almost a year since the Hokage removed him from active duty with ANBU, as well as mandatory therapy and instruction to readapt his teaching methods for genin. Eventually he will be assigned his first genin squad, but for now he’s simply on the village duty roster. Still, the missions Lord Third assigns him are always for the best of the village.

In any case, he has a lot more recreational time than he ever did before. Privately he thinks the old man is hoping he’ll use these newfound free periods to socialise more, but at this point in his life, Kakashi isn’t keen on seeking out friendship. As a child he didn’t like the idea of mingling with other people, and as an adult he is even more socially hesitant.

_It’s not exactly easy to make friends when every person you’ve ever cared about died and everyone else holds you responsible for it._

Still, in spite of his reluctance, he has forged some connections within the village.

First and foremost, there’s Gai, whose presence in his life was insisted upon by their respective fathers. By now, the taijutsu master is so much of a habit for Kakashi that he’s not quite sure what he’d do without him. No day is complete without one of Gai’s ridiculous competitions, though Kakashi tries to avoid them until the evening for simple conservation of energy. 

In the past few years, he’s also found himself in the company of Asuma more and more often. Kakashi is pretty sure the man has been ordered by his father to keep an eye on him, which would be annoying if Asuma were less interesting. The Hokage’s son is well-learned and well-travelled, and his stories fill the silences that would otherwise be awkward.

Then there’s Kurenai, who goes wherever Asuma does these days, and Yugao. She’s the only one of his former ANBU squad that he speaks to with anything resembling regularity, if only because she’s been going on fewer mission since she and Hayate started spending more time together. Tenzō, when he isn’t off on missions, will invite Kakashi for a drink or a meal (and then they both spend the evening trying to nonchalantly trick the other into paying for it).

He tries not to think of Itachi Uchiha at all.

“Are you actually going to juggle geese?” Kurenai asks, her mouth quirking upwards at Kakashi.

Asuma chuckles again. “That sounds like it would be messy…”

“Maybe I’ll be assigned a mission and be able to avoid him,” Kakashi groans.

“I don’t know – it looks like he’s coming back,” Kurenai points out, staring out into the distance.

Kakashi doesn’t need to be told twice.

Without really looking, he dives through the door of the nearest shop, just in time to avoid Gai’s triumphant return – now balancing half a dozen geese in his arms.

Peeking through the corner of the nearby window, he watches as Gai—upon realising Kakashi is nowhere to be found—begins to demonstrate exactly  _how_  one juggles geese to a bemused Kurenai and Asuma.

Kakashi sighs and slumps down, pressing his head against the wall. It’s going to be a while before he can slip away. Maybe there’s a back entrance somewhere—

“Unless you’re looking for a way to blow shit up, you shouldn’t be here,” a bored voice says from somewhere behind him. “My boss doesn’t like loitering.”

Kakashi looks up, noticing in the process that his chosen hide-out is one of the many surplus and supply stores in the village. The smell of ink, paper and gunpowder fill the air, and when he takes notices of the walls he sees row upon row of specialty parchment—the kind for explosive tags. He glances across the sales floor, for the first time taking note of the girl reading a book behind the check-out counter. She’s familiar to him, although in the second-hand kind of way that  _everyone_  in a small village is familiar, so it only takes a moment to place her.

Twins are rare in such a small village, and Manako Inuzuka is identical to her sister Hana. Brunette and dark eyed, with a solid-looking medium frame and a languid, unselfconscious bearing he doesn’t see in a lot of girls her age. She lacks the distinctive Inuzuka facial markings, which is odd considering she’s the child of the leader, but somehow she manages to look just as fierce.

Kakashi occasionally has business with Hana—sometimes his ninja hounds require urgent medical care, and she’s set to take over the village’s veterinary practice—but he has never spoken to Manako beyond a few random, forgettable encounters. He doesn’t expect this one to be any different.

Except, then his attention falls on the book she’s reading.

The book which happens to be the next installment of his favourite series.

The one he has been desperately waiting on for the last six months.

“That’s the latest  _Icha Icha_  novel,” he says.

“It is.”

“It’s not even supposed to be out for another month.”

“And yet, here it is,” Manako replies, turning a page.

“How did you get your hands on this?”

“I know a guy.”

He begins to approach the counter. “Can I know a guy?”

“That depends—are you into bondage?”

Kakashi does a bit of a double-take at this, opening his mouth and then closing it again as he studies her. She and Hana were in Itachi’s year, which means she can’t be more than fifteen or sixteen years old.

She has to be messing with him.

Even so, he’s not entirely sure what to say to that.  At his silence, she finally looks up, considering him with a critical eye.

“Oh. You’re him,” she says, and Kakashi waits for the usual qualifier—he knows the things people whisper about him: cold-blooded, friend-killer, traitor’s son. But then she adds, “You’re Pakkun’s pet.”

“ _Pet_?” he echoes, surprised and disbelieving.

“Sorry. That’s how the dogs talk,” she says, though she doesn’t sound or look very sorry, turning her attention back to her book in a clear dismissal. “I mean to say you’re his human.”

He’s not sure that’s much better and gets the sense that she’s mocking him.

“Your sister is a lot more polite than you,” he says, which sounds immature and over-simplistic, but he’s still a bit caught off balance and doesn’t know what else to say.

She doesn’t seem ruffled by the comparison at all.

“So I’m told.”

Again, her words drip with dismissal, and Kakashi is inclined to take the hint. He turns back toward the shop entrance.

Except –

He turns around. “Out of curiosity—”

“No.”

He frowns. “You don’t even know what I’m going to ask.”

“You’re not getting my book.”

“I’d pay you for it.”

“But then it would not longer be  _my_  book,” she says, and then glances up, lowering her voice conspiratorially. “I’m possessive and materialistic like that.”

Kakashi resists the urge to pout, but only because he is a grown-ass man and a jōnin and feared by half the shinobi world.

“Surely there’s some arrangement we can come to?” he suggests, trying to sound smooth and casual and not like a slavering fanboy.

“You’re that desperate for cheesy romance and long drawn-out sex?” she raises an eyebrow at him, and he feels his cheeks warm beneath his mask because  _does she have to be that blunt about it?!_

“Well what’s your excuse for reading it?”

“I have two X-chromosomes,” she retorts, and then crosses her arms. “And didn’t you hear?  _Long. Drawn-out. Sex._ ”

His cheeks flooding with even more colour.

“Should you really be reading that sort of thing?” he asks, a little tightly. “It’s not exactly…”

“Oh, but if it was a teenaged boy it would be alright?” she counters. “Talk about double standards…”

“I never said—”

“I have just as much right to read it as you,” she shoots back. “And if you think about it, it’s kind of creepier when it’s an old guy like you doing it.”

“… _Old?”_  Kakashi demands, voice cracking a little in astonishment.

“Well, with that hair of yours,” she shrugs. “Easy mistake to make.” He stares at her in reply, and she smirks. “See? It’s not nice to generalize about someone’s age.”

Kakashi decide right then that it’s time to leave.

Juggling geese is suddenly a much less challenging prospect than any more absurdist conversation with this…person. He doesn’t even ask about the back entrance, and is almost on the point of opening the door again when—

“I guess I could make you a deal.”

Kakashi pauses, the sudden image of himself reading his beloved, long-book at the end of a tiring day. It’s been  _so_  long…

“I’m listening,” Kakashi says, turning back.

“I need someone to field-test my specialty explosive tags,” she tells him. “But Old Man Third won’t let me hire a genin squad. Something about legal issues or child protection or whatever.” She makes a dismissive hand gesture. “None of the chūnin are allowed to, either, ever since the last time some moron didn’t read the labels and blew off a testicle.” Kakashi’s cheeks rapidly lose all earlier warmth. “And most jōnin are pretentious pricks that think their missions are more important than functioning equipment, so...”

Kakashi’s eye twitches. “Noted.”

“But I’ve heard you’re moderately intelligent, and apparently, you’re fast too, so here’s what I want—you come by every so often and try out my specialty tags, then come give me feedback, and I’ll hook you up with this book.” Kakashi is about to say that seems like an awful lot of work for  _one_  book, and then she adds, “And any others that my  _contact_  sets me up with.”

“You’re making literature seem a lot more clandestine than it is,” he accuses.

“Not all of us are elite ninjas. Some of us have to make our fun where we can,” she replies. “Are you in or out?”

Kakashi turns the offer over in his head.

The whole thing sounds an awful lot like responsibility, or even worse,  _accountability_ , and unless the well-being of the village is at stake, he tends to avoid both.

However, on the other hand, he’s heard from others that Manako’s incendiary devices are top quality, and that she doesn’t limit her work to simple explosives. Which could prove useful in situations where he doesn’t feel like expending effort.

And he  _really_  wants to read the book.

It’s telling that the only considerations he have pertain to his own laziness and guilty reading pleasures.

“Alright, it’s a deal,” he says.

“Good,” she agrees, nodding in a businesslike fashion. “But you’re still waiting until after I finish reading it.”

Which causes Kakashi’s shoulders to slump because  _how_  did he not see that coming. He can predict the moves of enemy ninja before they even consider making them, and this girl outmaneuvered him with a single sentence.

She smirks at him, black eyes dancing. “Of course, if I didn’t have to cut my break short lugging boxes around and doing actual work, I could probably finish this in the next hour…”

He shoots her an unimpressed look.

“Do you actually think I’m that desperate?”

“I think you just promised to carry out potentially dangerous field testing that could possible get you blown up just to get a  _chance_  to read the book. Damn straight I think you’re desperate,” she declares, black eyes dancing. “So either you’re really bored with your life, or really weird.”

She looks him over again, and he gets the sense that this time she is actually studying him, because her eyes linger on his mask.

“Weird,” she concludes, and nods to herself. “Which is good. We’ll be friends.” She then closes the book, holding the place with one finger and pokes another in his face. “But no sex, okay? I don’t want to deal with sad puppy-dog eyes when I break your heart.”

He can’t help his jaw dropping at either implication.

“Now get to work. There are crates of blank scrolls in the back that need to be stocked up here,” she says, going back to her reading. “And if you don’t do a good job, I’m calling out spoilers.”

Which is how Kakashi Hatake, elite jōnin of the Hidden Leaf, finds himself stocking shelves for the next two hours, wondering what exactly he has gotten himself into.

つづく

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:**  Not edited yet. Honestly, I'm just amazed I could write something this week with how brain-dead I've been feeling. Here's hoping things calm down soon so I can get back to my stories!
> 
> **AN2:**  Also, I got the opening scene from a comic I saw somewhere here on tumblr. Can't remember the artist, but if someone finds it, let me know so I can credit that person as inspiration here.
> 
> * * *

"Oh, you beautiful lady…you're amazing."

Hana Inuzuka freezes in mid-step, halfway through the door into the back room of her uncle's veterinary, wondering if she's hearing things.

"You are just  _gorgeous_ ," the voice continues, warm affection colouring the words.

A frown on her face, she peeks farther into the room and then has to resist the urge to smack her palm into her forehead. Kakashi Hatake is crouched in front a small pen, where one of the Inuzuka hounds is curled up with her puppies,  _congratulating the dog._

"Women all over Konoha would  _literally_  kill to have you say stuff like that to them, but you reserve it for the dogs," she remarks as she wanders into the room and begins checking charts. She's only an intern, but it's generally accepted that as soon as her formal veterinary training is complete, she'll be in charge of the place.

"Dogs I get," the masked man replies, not budging from where he's scratching the mother dog behind the ears. "People are weird." The animal makes a noise of agreement, tongue lolling out in amusement, and he pats her once more before straightening up. "So, how's the patient?"

He's referring to Bull, one of his ninken, who is in the quarantine room sleeping off anesthesia from a recent procedure.

"He'll be fine," Hana says. "Uncle Kōga says the treatment was a complete success and there aren't any poisonous toxins left. But take it easy with him for a bit. No missions and plenty of rest and fluids."

"I'll tell the rest of the back the same, then."

"And I want him back here in two weeks for a follow up. No excuses."

Kakashi is notorious for being late or absent for most appointments, and she shoots him her most challenging glare. Considering she perfected it staring down three giant wolf hounds, she knows how impressive it is. Grown men have been reduced to tears at the sight of it.

But Kakashi just snorts.

"No sense in arguing, I guess. Seems like that's a theme with your family."

Hana blinks. "Huh?"

"I met your sister the other day," Kakashi says mildly. "She's…certainly a character."

"That's the nicest anyone's ever put that before," she replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe  _unusual_  is a better descriptor," he corrects. "What made her choose demolitions over working here with you?"

Hana continues to frown at him in confusion. She's a little unsure, considering Kakashi doesn't really talk to her much beyond matters related to his ninken. He's not the type to waste words, and so small-talk seems very out of character for him. At least based on the observations of a completely objective bystander.

Eventually, she shrugs.

"She has her reasons," she says. "Let's call them philosophical differences and a stubborn streak, depending on who you ask."

"I'll take your word on that. Still, it's interesting. There aren't many Inuzuka who aren't actively part of Konoha's defensive forces, right?"

His tone is casual enough, but Hana has been a shinobi long enough to recognise even an informal interrogation. The question is…why? It's common knowledge that her twin dropped out of shinobi training after her failed Chūnin Exam. There are records of that which anyone—especially a former ANBU operative like Kakashi—could find if they looked. And he doesn't take interest in people without some actual purpose.

"It helps that she has a natural talent for being destructive," Hana says, noncommittal.

"I believe that," he says with a nod. "She gave me a few of her explosive tags to try." Hana's eyebrows shoot towards her hairline at this. "If I hadn't been as fast as I am, I'd have lost a limb."

"She  _gave_  them to you?"

"Yes?"

"For  _free_?"

"No. To test out for her," he says slowly, and then frowns. "But from your reaction I take it that's significant somehow?"

"For Manako, sharing explosives is kind of like giving someone a friendship bracelet," Hana informs him.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kakashi says abruptly, suddenly straight-backed and tense. He seems alarmed; she's not sure how she knows it, because his entire face is covered, but he is.

_Well, his hair kind of looks agitated, anyhow. Maybe that's it?_

Kakashi rubs the back of his head, almost sheepish, and edges to the door. "Anyhow. I have to check something. I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick up Bull."

"And then again two weeks to check up on him," Hana agrees.

"Right!"

He vanishes into thin air.

"Because  _that_  wasn't weird at all," Hana says, making a mental note to ask Manako what that was all about the next time she sees her.

はたけ

"So, your new friend came by," Hana begins apropos of nothing. She stands in her sister's tiny kitchen, picking through a box of  _yakisoba_  and trying not to wrinkle her nose at the unwashed dishes in the sink.

Manako peers at her, a mouthful of noodles spilling over her mouth like she's some kind of mutant jellyfish.

"Oo?" she mumbles, confused for a moment before her eyes light of. "Oh! A gah wih ah heh?"

She makes a demonstrative, up-and-down motion meant to mimic the masked jōnin's hair, and Hana sniggers.

"Yeah, that's the one. Though most people would recognise him just by the name." Hana watches her carefully. "Looks like you made another  _wonderful_  impression on someone."

Manako swallows.

"It's what I do."

"I guess it could be worse…Thanks to you, I have a stellar reputation around here. Everyone thinks I'm the good one."

"It's not my fault you're boring."

"Better boring than misanthropic."

"You work with animals all day, you don't get to pass judgement on  _my_  judgement of stupid people until you've worked in retail," Manako reminds her.

"You're the one who didn't want to go into the family business."

Her twin shoots her a single, unimpressed glare as though to remind her they are straying dangerously close to a topic that is not to be spoken of.

Hana dutifully changes the subject. "So, what do you think of him?"

"Who?"

"Kakashi."

Manako shoots Hana a funny look. "Why would I think anything of him?"

"It's not every day of the village's most prolific shinobi walk into your shop. He could be good for business. Especially if you ever want to take over the place officially."

"I doubt it. He didn't come in to buy anything, he was just avoiding someone," Manako points out. "That taijutsu master that has a thing for bodysuits, I think."

Hana sniggers. "Gai? Yeah, I can see  _that_."

"That man exhausts me just existing within the same country as me," Manako shakes her head.

"You can say that again…"

"Anyway, I took pity on broom-head and let him hang out for a bit."

"And convinced him to test out your explosive tags, from what I heard," Hana remarks innocently. "That's impressive. Especially considering how famous the guy is for avoiding work. How sure are you that he's actually going to do it?"

"Pretty damn sure. It's all about knowing what people like," Manako replies easily.

"Oh, ew, do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

Hana squints at her, trying to see beyond the casual tone figure out if her sister is joking or not. Manako doesn't have the same reservations about certain behaviours as Hana does; she's like Kiba and their mother in that respect. At the same time, she sets high standards for the people she gets close to.

_And if she's looking at this guy as friend material…_

Hana chooses to tread carefully. Manako tends to be very guarded about her relationships, and even alluding to any serious interest in another person, whether it be a friend or something more, might cause her to torpedo that new relationship.

_Especially since what happened with Izumi._

Sadness creeps over Hana. She was never as close to the Uchiha girl as Manako was—they weren't teammates, after all—but they were peers at the Academy. What happened to her was horrible.

Since then, Manako has been even pricklier than she was growing up, utterly isolated from everyone except Hana and Kiba.

_But if she's showing even this little bit of interest in being friends with someone? Even someone as weird as Kakashi Hatake?_

Hana considers the very odd situation for a moment, and then nods to herself.

_That settles it. Jōnin or not, the man has the emotional maturity of a fourteen-year-old boy, so at least they'd be on the same level, mentally. And he's trained to deal with difficult cases, right? Being friends with Manako shouldn't be too difficult to him._

Kakashi's hypothetical feelings on the matter don't factor into it, of course. Hana has a duty as the older sister to look out for her younger siblings.

Even if one of them is only three minutes younger.

"Well…as long as it wasn't anything  _too_  weird," Hana muses out loud, keeping an eye on her sister's reactions. "I mean, it's hard to tell with that mask of his, but he doesn't look like he has much fun otherwise."

"Nah," Manako dismisses, waving her chopsticks. "He gets along with dogs. Dogs are fun. And he reads. So he probably has some  _vague_  idea about fun."

"Things are so simple for you, aren't they?"

"Life is way too complicated as it is. Keeping things simple keeps them real."

"We're shinobi, everything's pretty real."

"Speak for yourself. Proud dropout here. Maybe that's why I don't have to torture myself with in-depth philosophical issues."

"At least not until the next family dinner."

Manako snorts in annoyance.

They eat in silence for a bit.

"They tell stories about him, you know," Hana says after a while, in a quieter and less jokin tone now. "The things he's done…what he's seen…"

"Eh, I bet he's just as hoity-toity as any other jōnin," Manako dismisses. "Though, he's got some questionable reading preferences, so maybe not  _that_  stuck-up."

"How do you know what he reads?" Hana asks, not so innocently.

"Because I'm blackmailing him to test out my equipment. Why the hell else do you think I'd give him free explosives?"

"Manako!"

"Well, it's not exactly blackmail," Manako considers. "It was more withholding a book he wanted to read. But then again, I did threaten him with spoilers, so maybe blackmail  _is_  the right way to put it."

"I don't know whether to be disappointed in you for blackmailing an elite shinobi, or to be disappointed in  _him_  for his terrible taste in literature. Especially if he's borrowing something from  _you._ "

"Don't pretend like you've never read a romance novel in your life."

"Romance, yes, soft-core pornography? Not really."

"Prude."

"Pervert."

"Bitch."

"Assface."

"You realise we're twins, right? You just insulted yourself."

"It depends on the ass," Hana sniffs. "Mine is nicer than yours."

"Oh, screw that!" Manako cries, tossing her unfinished yakisoba on the counter and twisting to point at her posterior. "See this? This is gorgeous. It's got all that padding that  _you've_  trained away."

"So, what you're saying is…you have a fat ass."

Her sister growls and lunges at her.

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _Yes, I know it wasn't terribly shippy, but I did warn you all that Kakashi and Manako's relationship is really slow burn. It takes place over the course of years, and barring the minor failure of the Bechdel test in this chapter, neither character really thinks overly much about the other at this point in time._
> 
> _Also, I realised that I've never really spent much time on Hana before, barring that one chapter in Unplanned. And I've never written her and Manako together, and I figure it's time. Also, everyone thinks Hana is the good one…when she is clearly much more conniving than her sister, hee hee._
> 
> _Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!_
> 
> _クリ_


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not edited yet. But it's been written, which is half the battle :D

 

Manako Inuzuka sits cross-legged on the glass counter of the surplus shop, scowling down at the week's ledger. She's not a fan of numbers or mathematics at all, but even she can see that something is not quite adding up.

Which is bad, because when the numbers don't add up, she gets the blame for it and ends up taking a pay cut somewhere.

_And I already practically live on cup-ramen. If I eat any more of it, I'm gonna turn into that Uzumaki kid..._

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" a familiar voice demands, and Saburō Izumo hobbles in from the backroom, wrinkled face pulled tight in disapproval. Manako's boss is a short, skinny old man with threadbare, iron grey hair that sticks out in every direction, and hands permanently stained and scarred from making explosives.

His favourite pastime is the glare at potential customers who linger in the shop without buying anything. When he's in a particularly overbearing mood, he puts on a set of thick, round pince-nez glasses to magnify his unimpressed stare.

Since he's not wearing them now, Manako decides he's just in a complaining mood and not actually angry. She returns her attention to the ledger.

"How many times do I say? I don't want your backside smudging up the display!" he scolds. "And what happens when you break the glass? You're gonna die a horrible, agonizing death from blood loss, then I have to find replacement. The paperwork!"

"Relax, old man, I've got enough training to know how to channel chakra to my ass, it won't break the glass," Manako retorts, not looking up.

"Ungrateful whelp…No respect for your elders…"

She notices something out of the corner of her eye, and upon re-reading a line of numbers, smirks in triumph—she's figured out why the numbers don't look right.

"You've overpriced the gunpowder again," Manako points out. "No one's going to buy it here when down the street they're practically giving it away."

"They're practically giving it away because it is cheap imitation," Saburō harrumphs, striding over to tap the book in her hand. "This? This is secret recipe. Passed down to me by my father, who got it from  _his_  father, and so on for many generations of—"

"Important people who did important things and had no fun," Manako cuts him off. "You say this every time, but I'm the one who has to look at the books, and the profit margin ain't ever as high as you think it is."

"Profit is profit. And if it's more than what that old fishwife across town is making, that's enough."

"That…isn't she  _your_  wife?"

"And I love her dearly," Saburō says, tapping his heart with his fist. "But home is home and business is business and I will blow her quaint little stall out of the water."

"Freaky old fool," Manako says, unable to hold back a smile. "Fine. But you're still getting ripped off by the guys selling you the powder. I can hook you up with better quality stuff, for much cheaper, if you'd just—"

"Oi!" he scowls at her over his glasses. "This legitimate business. None of your questionable connections here! At least wait until I'm dead and gone and with a nice memorial stone. Then you can run this place like the black market for all I care. But until then—" he shakes a finger at her, "—we are wholesome, family store!"

"Whose financial model is built around selling tools that kill people, with a side goal of destroying your wife's business," Manako deadpans.

"Exactly."

She sighs and returns her attention to the books. "We're out of the specialty  _metsubushi_. Really popular with all those new Academy students that figure they should whip out the weapons for every little schoolyard fight. We should restock and raise the price. Ten percent?"

"Fifteen. Once the injuries start, sales will go down. Strike while the iron's hot," Saburō says gleefully.

_And people say_ I'm _devious_ , Manako thinks with a snort. "There were a bunch of kids eyeing the Exploding Spheres, too. We should institute a strict 'chūnin and older' policy, or we're going to have Old Man Third after us about responsible selling."

"Hmph. We'll put up a sign. When you're done with those, come in back, we can get started on the orders for tomorrow."

"You said I could take the afternoon off," Manako reminds him.

"Why?"

"Because I asked for it?"

"That doesn't sound like me."

"I know. That's why when you said it, I checked to make sure you weren't an imposter using  _Henge_  and then made you sign a release form?" she prompts, producing a small, crinkled paper written on the back of a receipt.

Saburō leans in and studies it, as if trying to detect a forgery. "I…suppose this seems in order."

"Oh, shut up, you know you said I could. You complained all day about it," Manako rolls her eyes.

"Well, I don't see why you need to go early. What's more important than making sure you're well prepared for tomorrow's business?"

"I have a date."

"So?"

"So, I haven't been out in a while and need a break."

"Why?"

Manako rolls her eyes. "Because young people—which, I'm pretty sure you used to be a long, long,  _long—"_

_"Oi!"_

_"_ —time ago, like to go out and have fun sometimes."

"Young people didn't have fun when I was your age. They were too busy fighting. And working. And being respectful."

"Good thing we live now, and not then."

"Hmph. It's not that grocery boy again?" Saburō wants to know. "He's not good enough for you."

"Thanks, and no," Manako retorts with false modesty. "It's the girl at the bakery."

He blinks. "The one who looks like Princess Gale?"

"Exactly."

"Feh. That won't end well," Saburō shakes his head.

Manako crosses her arms and juts her chin out in challenge. "Are you saying she's out of my league?"

"I say she's the sort to make noise and get a person in trouble. And you—you're the type that gets in trouble." He pauses. "And yes. She's out of your league."

"Gee, thanks…"

"Maybe if you were more respectful girl…"

"Wrong Inuzuka."

"You should ask that girl at that ramen stand. She's much politer. Or one of those boys who guard the city gate."

"Pretty sure those two are spoken for," Manako replies, amused. "And Ayame doesn't like girls."

"Pity. She could bring us lunch if she visited you."

"I love how my dating life is all about what you can get out of it…"

"I'm old. All that's left is to live life vicariously through you. Even though you have terrible judgement."

"Says the man getting ready to start a price war with his wife. I hope she makes you sleep on the couch."

Saburō waves that off.

"Very well. Finish the books and you can go.  _I_  will go and prepare for tomorrow. All alone. Even though I have such terrible arthritis in my fingers these days," he sighs loudly, heading into the back room.

"You're not guilting me out of the first afternoon off I've had in a month," Manako calls after him.

"You'll feel bad when my hands cramp up and I can't work anymore, and we lose the store," he calls back. "Or at least when it turns out I'm right about that girl. Then you'll say, 'oh, I wish I had listened to Uncle Saburō, and stayed to do my work, because now I still have money and my heart isn't broken'."

"Try not to inhale anymore of the ingredients back there!" Manako shouts back, but he either doesn't hear it or chooses to ignore it.

_Crotchety old bugger_ , she thinks fondly as she goes back to the finances. It doesn't take her long to finish checking the last tallies up, but just as she makes the final calculations, the door opens and closes. A beat later, her nose twitches at a familiar scent garlic, toad oil and sake—all barely hidden under a layer of artificial fragrance.

_Someone's been to an onsen recently_ , she thinks as a figure takes up residence in front of her. Closing the store ledgers, Manako leans forward, propping her chin on her palm to regard the tall, white-haired man before her.

"Hey there, Manako," he drawls, the smile on his face sly despite how he shows all his teeth. "Have you turned eighteen yet?"

"Hey, Jiraiya," she replies with an equally sly smile. "Have you contracted syphilis yet?"

The sage's expression falls flat and he pouts at her. "You are a very unpleasant young woman."

"And you're a pervert who should be sterilized for the good of womankind." She swivels around, hopping behind the counter. "And yet you're a legend. The universe is funny like that. Nice sunglasses, by the way. Is that really how you sneak around the continent?"

"Hmph. Sunglasses are inconspicuous."

"You can tuck your hair into your belt. Inconspicuous left the equation about thirty years ago."

"Well, inconspicuous is overrated anyway. How else would I attract the attention of lovely ladies looking for love?" he smarms.

Manako wrinkles her nose.

"Gross, but points for the alliteration," she says. "Are all the legendary Sannin as messed up as you?"

"Trust me, I have the least baggage," Jiraiya grins, pretending to shoot two 'finger guns' at her.

"I don't think you should sound so proud of that."

"Well, you're charming as ever," he sighs. "Is your boss in?"

"I might be convinced to go find him for you if you offered the right incentive."

"How about because it's your job?"

"My job is to mind the front counter. If I go in back, how do I know you won't steal something?"

Jiraiya frowns. "Would you just go and get the old man?"

"In a minute. You owe me something first."

"Yeah, yeah…" he digs into his pocket and brings out a thick scroll. "Here are all my recommendations. Your devices work surprisingly well, and I'd be keen to bring a few more out with me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. The problem is there's still no market for them in the big cities. The population in outskirts villages and the farmlands think they're great, though. The farther out of the way, the more they like them."

"Really?" Manako asks, brightening.

"Problem is, they can't afford your asking price. So, unless you're willing to donate a bunch just for exposure…"

"I can't," she protests. "They cost most of my paycheck to make!"

"Eh." Jiraiya shrugs.

"Wait a minute—you mean you didn't  _sell_  any? I didn't give those to you for charity, you old badger!"

"Hey, watch the name calling! And what are you getting your nose all bent out of joint? You're really angry I'm offering your product to people in need?"

"Well—no, but—I still gotta eat!"

"Then figure out a solution. Find a way to make them out of cheaper materials or something," Jiraiya shrugs.

"Or people could just stop being terrible," Manako grumbles.

"Then we'd all be out of a job," Jiraiya says sagely, still digging into his pack. "But, failed business ventures aside, I'm not coming to you empty handed." He drags out half a dozen paperbacks with lurid covers. "Here! The latest wonders from the distant lands."

Manako lets out an undignified squeal that turns into rather maniacal laughter; luckily, no one is there to hear except Jiraiya. "Gimme!"

"Two of those are signed. I met the authors at a writer's retreat in Kumo. Both ladies were…heh…more than happy to personalise those."

Manako shoots him a suspicious look. "There aren't any…stains I need to worry about on these, are there?"

"Don't be crude, they're in their original packaging!" Jiraiya yelps.

"Well, I just want to be sure," Manako replies. "I'm not the only one reading this stuff, you know. I've got a friend who might want to read them after me, and I don't want to explain why he might want to use gloves while handling them... He's reading your latest now, though it's taking him  _forever_."

"Hey, that was just for you," Jiraiya complains. "If my publisher finds out your sharing my work before it's even published yet…"

"Relax—the guy's a jōnin. If he can be trusted with Konoha's secrets, I doubt he'll spill the ending of the latest  _Icha Icha_ ," she dismisses.

"Better not," Jiraiya mutters.

"I've got a few things to say about that ending, though," Manako goes on.

"Later. I'm on official business, which means your constructive criticism will have to wait."

There's something in his tone that informs her the time for joking is past. While Manako has never been one for blind respect, she also knows when it's best to let a joke go.

"He's in the back room."

Jiraiya salutes and heads in back. "Stay weird, kid."

"Not a problem," Manako says, studying her stack of new books.

She suddenly has a dilemma in front of her.

_Kimiko wouldn't be_ that _angry if I cancelled, right?_

_つづく_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _I had fun with this chapter. It's been a while since I got to write snappy dialogue, and writing Manako I felt like I was channelling myself. I wish I had a boss like she has, though…but hey, we got to see her at work, which is always fun ^_^_
> 
> _And yes, in case you missed the obvious, Manako is bisexual (like pretty much all my original characters, because we don't have enough damn representation!) and always has been, from when I first created her ( I have put hints about that in a few other fics...though I don't know if anyone caught them ^_^)_
> 
> _Anyhow, hopefully this was a nice, lite bit of reading for you guys. It's been so long since I had a moment to write anything, so I figured I'd start with light and humorous before I get back into the serious stuff. Next chapter we'll see Kakashi again ? and get a little more Kakashi/Manako action. I just wanted to establish that they have entire lives without the other one in it before getting them into an acquaintanceship/friendship/romance._
> 
> _Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!_
> 
> _クリ_

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!
> 
> クリ


End file.
